marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds
Really people ...? current time: Friday, July 23rd, 2010, 8: 32 pm i started working on Marvel vs Capcom wiki at around 2 this afternoon. adding art work, updating character profiles, and making them. Am i really the only person bothering to do all this shit? i apresheate the person who made this page, the Marvel vs Capcom 3 Page. but they were sadly identifyed as an unregesterd user, so i can not properly thank them for starting everything out... i still cant beleave no ones botherd to come here and help out on this wiki, any form of help would be gratly apresheated people, any help at all Ixbran 02:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) 2 new characters included Viewtiful Joe and Dormammu are confirmed. http://www.eventhubs.com/news/2010/aug/18/dormammu-and-viewtiful-joe-confirmed-mvc3/ 01:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) New Character? http://www.eventhubs.com/images/2010/aug/18/marvel-vs-capcom-3-screen-shot-aug-18-image-17/ Bottom Right Lifebar... who is that? looks like a helm, maybe Arthur? Not sure because of the Capcom Vs Marvel Theme they have going for displays. 08:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Its Thor. 14:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thor's looks different than this. 20:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Villain Imbalance? Marvel has three villains (Doctor Doom, Dormammu and Super Skrull) and Capcom just just has Albert Wesker, Capcom needs at least two villains to balance their side out. Vae Infectus 20:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Now Marvel has FIVE villains (the above three plus M.O.D.O.K. and Magneto), let's hope that the Capcom side gets more villains nearer the time Vae Infectus 20:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) A Megaman x character Confirmed http://shoryuken.com/content/seth-deconfirms-megaman-x-mvc3-pax-unity-live-stream-1652/ -- 13:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Character Themes http://www.mediafire.com/?39s8sokm9b1m9q3 Character themes ripped from the Official Site. compressed into a ZIP Folder, contains the themes of all the characters announced up to M.O.D.O.K and Spencer. I did not rip them, someone i know found them on a file sharing site. Enjoy Ixbran 21:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with Capcom? Megaman will not appear in MvC3!? What the heck! He's Capcoms mascot! He was their first big star! And now because he's not as popular as Tron or Zero they are stabbing him in the back!? What next!? No Mario is Super Smash Bros!? No Sonic in Sega all Stars!? Who agrees this is wrong? I could care less abut Mega Man, I bet almost every anyone can beat him in a fight. The only thing i am mad about is no Frank West. Avatar symbiote 23:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Avatar symbiote For the love of God... People, please only add characters to the roster on the front page that are officially confirmed. As in, they have their own character video and such. Don't add to the list because of rumors because everyone would have to do major editing then. Only add to the roster when said character is confirmed. Don't be an idiot and add blindly. - Muigi Rivals Do we really need the speculative 'Rivals' stuff? I cant remember any sort of rivals system being confirmed by anyone high up within Capcom or marvel... 00:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The page 'Possible DLC Rivalries' is truly ridiculous and should be deleted. It has like what? 90 different characters and more than half of them would NEVER make it in, so it not possible. Example one: Vulcan from X-Men. DONT MAKE ME LAUGH. HE HAS A SOONER CHANCE OF MAKING IT INTO SEGA ALL-STARS RACING. Thor and Arthur are Veterans Thor and Arthur are NOT NEW characters!!! They appeared on the first MVC as assist partners. Do NOT signify them as new characters, please. 'Pick and Choose?' An apperent hack leak on youtube shows that you may be able to pick and choose your announcers as well the english and japanese voice acters for the Capcom charaters. Please conferm or deny if this is real or just some hack. like here --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkbTchISyVg We practically knew this some time after Amaterasu was announced. - Muigi The announce part yes, but originally i thought it would be like Street Fighter IV where the option to swhich between english and japanese were for the whole cast. Not like what the video shows where you could choose which Capcom charaters you want speaking in either language. Should I post the TU4AR remixes on the front page? Or should I post them somewhere else on the Wiki? - Muigi Those remixes should be at the wiki's front page. The "Tron Bonne Reveal" trailer has been up front for far too long, and should be taken down as headline media. Ploxis 23:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Titles Under the Acquired Titles section on your player card, has anyone else wondered what Event #1 thru 50 are? I can't seem to find these events anywhere and the missions aren't the events, I've tried them. Also, the titles that you can only get from beating people who have the titles..........how do they get them in the first place if the only way anyone could get them is by beating someone else who has them? Anyone mind if I make and post a review? I've made plenty of reviews for many games (though most of them are for the Wii), but I'd be more than happy to make one for the Wiki if you guys want me to. Though be warned, I'm brutally honest when it comes to them. Dlc Characters? is there any proof for the 8 dlc characters added, or is it another desperate fan? Blacklaurel 08:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep its the same contributor thats been abusing the confirmed and rumoured roster for months Blacklaurel 08:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi guys. Sorry if i irrupt here without presentations, but i have something for you. I follow you since MvC3 were annunced, and this morning, i found this. I dunno if it's real or fake, but if it's real that means Frank West and Strider Hiryu as DLC. I hope that will be useful for you ^_^ Oh yeah, and sorry for my english if it's bade sometimes (unfortunatly i'm not american or english >.<). --Teoskaven 16:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) So if it is real or fake how can anyone tell.Avatar symbiote 20:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Avatar symbiote It's fake. 1. They used a more realistic portrait of Frank instead of the comic book style they gave everyone else. A dead giveaway. 2. The Strider "model" is actually his Namco X Capcom character art with lots and lots and LOTS of blur. This one, specifically. Notice how the sword is in the exact same position as in that shot. 3. Strider's portrait takes up too much room. Even Sentinel's big head isn't that huge. Not to mention it's not even a 3D model used, again, like everyone else. In short, it's yet another screenshot fake and has as much credability as that John Cena fake. - Muigi The game is amazing :) There is also a PC version of PlayGameHacker.Com download and install the manager, a great solution. Link to the manager: http://playgamehacker.com/marvel-vs-capcom-3-pc-version/ The film with the action manager: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADbzkNLuSGc